1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a flaw detecting apparatus insertable into the bore of a rotor, and more specifically, this invention relates to a cantilever support arrangement that permits a flaw detecting apparatus to be worked upon and calibrated with ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement of the basic flaw testing apparatus shown and described in the copending application of Robert D. Smith entitled "NON-DESTRUCTIVE TEST APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR A MATERIAL HAVING A CAVITY THEREIN", U.S. patent application Ser. No. 421,131, filed Dec. 3, 1973, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The disclosure of this application is expressly incorporated herein by reference. As pointed out in that application, the non-destructive ultrasonic testing approach disclosed therein offers many advantages over prior art flaw detecting approaches. While the system disclosed in that application provides a desirable solution to the flaw testing problems of the prior art, the necessity of removing the shield or mounting plate to add extensions, and of having to completely remove the test apparatus from the bore to work on it, added undesirable difficulties to the operation. Further, calibration of the apparatus was difficult. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an ultrasonic flaw testing apparatus that could simplify the use of extension sections and would permit calibration of the system. Further, it is desirable to be able to work on the apparatus in an area where its operation can be checked without having to continually insert and remove the apparatus from the rotor bore.